My new variety of rose plant is a result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Hazerswoude, Holland, with the object of producing a delicate pink rose having an upright growth habit. This plant originated as a seedling derived by my crossing of the variety `Ruipiko`, with an unnamed and unpatented seedling in my greenhouse breeding facilities at Hazerswoude, in Holland. The form and beauty of the flowers of this new plant and its very fine growth habit led me to propagate this plant through several generations, by budding, which shows that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and as a result, commercial propagation of this plant, by budding, in now being carried on under my direction in Holland.